Holding Back
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Kagome is depressed and angry she is now hurt and can't
1. Please Save Me From This Pain

I have a confession to make I do not own Inuyasha :'(

A demon slayer, monk and Miko in training were following a silver haired hanyou except there was a new member with them and that caused the Miko in training to walk behind a couple of steps and look so depressed and upset.

The name of the new member was Kikyo

Kagome the Miko in training 's head looked down and looked so slung over.

Sango was always there for her she also slowed down and tried to comfort her dear friend. But I didn't work she didn't like having Kikyo with them but Kagome and Kikyo really, really hated each other but Kikyo had also tired to kill Kagome.

#######Flashback########

Kagome and Sango were by the hot springs having there without guys talk Kagome carried her bow and arrows she no longer trusted going to the hot springs without being armed with her weapon.

Sango watched her overly depressed friend. It bugged her it just wasn't like her friend so she decided to speak "Kagome are you going to be alright?" Sango asked her dear friend "its just that its just..." but she couldn't put it right and a tear snaked its way down her face and into the Hot Springs immediately Sango squeezed her friends shoulder tightly as her Miko friend cried. (Now they aren't lesbians and they are sitting on a rock not naked in the hot springs got it for you perverted people out there thinking that) Kagome kept crying and Sango kept comforting her as soon as she finished crying Kagome at once began to mumble about how foolish she was crying over something she knew could never be true and after she said that more drops of salty water fell into the small springs.

(Kagome thinking about Inuyasha before Kikyo)

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do (DO)  
  
(Chorus)  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away  
  
I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands (understands, yeah!)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on (take me away)  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off  
And on and off and on  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

As soon as she was finished crying Sango started to head back Kagome had just realized she forgot her bow and arrows Sango said she would wait for her friend. Kagome smiled at her dear friend but told her not to wait up she would walk back by herself after much talking about and convincing by Kagome. Sango headed over to camp while Kagome headed to the hot springs she suddenly felt like she was being watched

"Mi..mi.. Miroku?" she asked she didn't sense him she sensed she dodged just in time an arrow came flying but hit a nearby tree she turned and her eyes had a flame in them "Kikyo" Kagome picked up her bow and was about to shoot when Inuyasha pushed her down. "What the hell do you think you are doing you son of a bitch?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

She turned to face him her eyes as cold as ice. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GIVE A SHIT YOU SON OF A BASTARD I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST FUCK OF YOU ASS KISSER" she shouted at him then she stormed off in a furious sort of way the grass had burn marks all over it. She then walked over to her friends while leaving a completely stunned and bewildered Inuyasha.

End Of Flashback

"Inuyasha can we rest for awhile my pathetic copy seems a little tired" Kikyo said snaking her arm on his neck and kissing the back of his neck. (cat sounds in the back round) "oh no I'm fine, just fine, if a bitchy woman would stop nagging maybe we could speed up a bit" Kagome snarled. Miroku knew what this would lead up too "now, now don't get all aggravated my little copy" Sango seemed to get mad and madder until the two girls began to shout at the zombie shouting at her until Inuyasha shuted them up and so they stayed the night there.

Song is: Take me away

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Track: Under My Skin


	2. A bloody tooth and a sore Jaw

As soon as there group was awake and had breakfast they began to travel were they saw a small village. Miroku decided it was a perfect time to take a break and Kagome and Kikyo said they sensed a shard since Kikyo was the walking dead she couldn't sense the jewel shards that well. **(AN: Ha ha In your face Kikyo does victory dance while dodging arrows being shot at her)**

Kagome who always was lagging behind now turned to see a girl with shockingly red hair in a bun she passed Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and **smack** the girl who looked about seventeen had smacked him squarely on his jaw and looked steaming mad Inuyasha didn't try to kill her in fact he took his hand and began to rub his cheek were she had slapped him he then spat out a bloody tooth "hi to you too Yamica" he snarled while nursing his now bleeding jaw **"HI.. HI THATS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"** the girl turned to face him she seemed to tower over him **"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DARK FOR WHAT LIKE FOREVER!"** Inuyasha began to tremble a bit with tiny sweat drops **"FIRST I HEAR RUMORS THAT KIKYO DIED AND THEN BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE YOU WERE PINNED TO THE TREE FOR FITTY YEARS AND I HAD TO GET THESE FROM RUMORS! AND THEN THEN THEN" **smoke seemed to steam out of her nostrils as they flared angrily Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to have shrunk down because of the angry girl towering over them as the others just stared mouths hanging open **"AND THEN I FINALLY HEAR YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR JEWEL SHARDS BECAUSE A GIRL NAMED KAGOME SHATTERED THEM AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO WRITE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI!!!!"** she then began to breathe very deeply she seemed to be finished and then she began again while the Miko and Hanyou seemed to shrink smaller **"OH YOU THINK I'M MAD YOU THINK I'M MAD WAIT TILL YOU MEET KIMO AND REENA THEN YOU'LL GET IT!**" now she was finished.  
  
But by now Inuyasha was scared solid stiff his ears seemed to shake and when he spoke his voice was all shaky "so.. um... Yamica.... how....are...you?" but he regretted going a little too close to her she turned to face him but then her nose got all wrinkly and she sneezed but they weren't normal sneezes. Oh no you see when she sneezes she sneezes out not mucus but fire. **_"Ah...Ah. AH...AH....AH....AH....AH Choo"_** Inuyasha moved in time but not fast enough Inuyasha felt his hair catch on fire he ran around for what seemed like five hours before he got the fire out "oh sorry about that I forgot to mention I have a cold" Yamica said sheepishly.

"Well thanks for telling me that now wench" he grumbled his hair partly burnt but immediately regretted calling her wench. She turned to face him her eyes sparked with fire "what did you say" she said through clenched teeth "um... nothing, nothing at all" and he ducked as she threw a dagger at him it hit the tree behind him and right on the dot too. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends" Yamica asked "um yeah everybody this is Yamica" Inuyasha began "I am pleased to meet you Lady Yamica" Sango opened her mouth but was cut off with our favourite line (sarcastic) "Lady Yamica will you do the honours in baring my child?" Miroku asked Yamica gave him a questionable look but when she finally realized what he had said her face flushed red and soon he was spitting out two teeth and nursing his sore jaw. Sango then introduced herself and so on and so on. Soon Yamica stood up "you guys can come sleep at my place" Yamica suggested kindly "what oh no we have to" Inuyasha began he did not want to meet up with Reena and Kimo who would do worse then punch out a couple of teeth they would probably punch his two fangs out but Yamica gave him a or else glare "we'd love too" Kikyo replied saving Inuyasha and soon they were walking with Yamica to her hut.  
  
**_Ooh so much Cliff hangers well review away!_**


End file.
